Treasures Untold
by LadyKatsu
Summary: When the Sanzo party is offered a Tenchikaigen sutra to transport the spoiled brat daughter of a crime lord, how can they say no? But getting the sutra from the coldhearted Yumi will prove to be far more difficult.
1. Enter: Yumi

Authoress here.

I have a habit of not finishing stories and then proceeding to start new ones on the same exact anime topic.

That said...

**START CHAPTER**

Nakoruru was a business town – this was evident as soon as the Sanzo party rumbled into it in their jeep, agape at their surroundings. While still primitive in some respects, this town was very advanced in others. A consistent trade route kept money flowing through the pockets of the villagers, and thus they had been spared the poverty that struck down their neighbors.

As with all business-based civilizations, there was corruption. Nakoruru was notorious for its unique crime problems. Making a deal with the rampant demons spared their town, an action veiled far beyond the reach of human eyes.

Woman strolled aimlessly down the streets, giggling with their friends as they perused the goods for sale in the market. Children darted to and fro, chasing each other and any other thing that struck their fancy.

The only things alluring to the fact that there were problems abound were the armed soldiers positioned along the roadside. They watched the newcomers through suspicious but polite eyes, some raising a hand to wave and others gripping their weapons in a firm warning.

As Hakkai parked the jeep on the curb, he turned to his companions to evaluate their expressions. "What do you think?"

Gojyo's crimson eyes followed a woman for a moment before flittering back to Hakkai. "I didn't believe it at first, but the rumors must have been true. This place didn't get attacked and everyone around them did. The demons are taking bribes from somebody here."

It was at that moment that a middle-aged man of either a respectable or questionable nature, possibly both, took notice of them.

Atsumo Saturo was his name, a man feared by many and respected by substantially more. He was of medium height and a somewhat stout build. His chestnut hair, flecked with gray at the temples, implied that he was somewhere between forty and fifty years old. The scars on his hands showed that he had been through enough to account for double that time. He was a powerful man in the criminal world of Nakoruru.

His eyes strayed to the obvious markings of a Sanzo priest, Gojyo's red hair, and the power limiters on Hakkai and Goku before his face broke into a smile that was somehow more unsettling than it would have been if he had frowned.

Beckoning the four men around him to follow, the man approached them. "I believe I am correct in my assumption of your identities, travelers?"

"Assuming you've assumed correctly, yes," Sanzo replied coolly.

A chuckle escaped his thin lips. He held out a weathered hand to Sanzo, whom he had correctly assumed to be the leader. "Atsumo Saturo. I have a business proposition for you."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, and he did not shake the offered hand. "And what would that be?"

"I'd prefer we discuss this in a more hospitable environment," he replied, calmly ignoring the tone in which Sanzo had replied. Sweeping his outstretched arm towards a nearby restaurant, he continued, "You look hungry. Perhaps we could have lunch while we chat?"

Gojyo, who had until this point been silently listening, replied, "It couldn't hurt to get some grub, I guess."

"I'm hungry!"

Hakkai smiled almost apologetically. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with them on this one. Lunch _does_ sound good."

Sanzo turned back to Saturo, a frown etched upon his face. "Fine. We'll talk, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's perfectly fine," Saturo replied, ultimately knowing that the battle was already won.

"Father, I...Oh. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had company."

"Yumi, dear! I told you not to wander out without protection!"

Yumi frowned at her father. Twenty-one and reasonably attractive, she wished desperately to escape from under his wing and live her own life. She raised a hand to twirl a piece of dark, glossy hair that had slipped from the elegant knot on the back of her head and fallen in front of her eyes.

Her eyes were her favorite feature. Naturally violet, they were not only an identifying characteristic that proved her identity. They lead the opposite sex to find her mysterious and exotic, an enchanting woman seated on a high pedestal far above the mortal race.

"This is my daughter Yumi," Saturo said unnecessarily to the group clustered beside him. "Since you're here, join us for lunch." By the wording it would seem like it was a suggestion at best, but his tone was that of an order.

Yumi opened her mouth in protest, but closed it firmly again and nodded. Perhaps this could luncheon could be to her benefit.

They all proceeded to enter the restaurant, and as if recognizing him as a threat, the waitresses dropped what they were doing and practically tripped over each other in their efforts to seat him and his attendants.

It was then, more than before, that the whole of the Sanzo party realized that this man was high up in the mafia of Nakoruru.

Their orders placed, silence fell across the table.

Yumi's hands lay idle upon the table. Occasionally, she cast a glance towards a member of the Sanzo party. Most of the time spent sitting in silence, she stared into the depths of her water glass.

"So then...to business. I wish to employ you to transport my daughter to the West. It's growing unsafe here, and I fear for her safety."

Yumi snapped to attention, her amethyst eyes fluttering from her father to the priest before him. Exactly what she desired, and her fool of a father had presented it to her!

"No thanks," Sanzo replied coldly. "We're not delivery boys."

"I don't think she'd be safe with us anyway," Hakkai added lightly.

"It wouldn't be for free, of course. I'd be paying you," Saturo wheedled, ignoring Hakkai and concentrating his efforts upon Sanzo, whom he deemed to have the final say in the matter. "How much will it cost for you to take her there and provide protection along the way?"

Sanzo replied calmly and without a change in expression, "We're not doing it."

"Please do consider it for a moment before you make your decision."

"It's already been made," Gojyo replied, taking a swig of the unidentifiable but obviously alcoholic drink before him. "No thanks. But thanks for lunch anyway."

It was at this point that Yumi interjected, choosing her words carefully. "I believe I may have something in my possession that could sway your favor."

"And that would be...?" Gojyo asked this question, his odd eyes landing upon hers.

"I understand that there is quite a high price placed upon Tenchi-kaigen sutras from Sanzo priests. I just so happen to have come upon one recently." Yumi's pretty mouth curved into a satisfied smile when she noticed how fast she had caused the table to become silent.

Her father couldn't help but chuckle. His daughter had inherited his gift for aggressive negotiations, that was for certain.

"If you expect us to believe that load of bullshit, lady, you're wrong," Goku scoffed, cramming a roll into his mouth. Through the pastry he added, "How the hell would you get your hands on one of them anyway?"

"Monkey boy's got a point," Gojyo admitted with a shrug.

Yumi's eyes grew flinty as she looked from Goku to Gojyo, but her mouth remained smiling. As good of an actress as she was, no matter hard she tried she could not disguise the emotions expressed in her eyes. "I was traveling through the desert when I saw the edge poking from the sand. Upon further examination, I found _this_."

Upon emphasizing the last word, Yumi drew from the bosom of her kimono an undeniably real sutra. She allowed them to stare at it, mouths agape, for only a moment before stowing it back in its hiding place in the silken folds of her gown.

"You have no right," Sanzo seethed, "to hold that sutra. As a Sanzo priest, I demand that you return it to me right fucking now."

Yumi laughed lightly. "Such words from a saintly man. I have never been one for religion, and thus your holy title is naught but a name to me. I understand money, however. I know of a demon that would willingly empty his pockets for this scroll. So make it more desirable for me to go your way. I desire an escape from all this violence and such, and _you_ desire this scroll. Put two and two together, Sanzo. I trust you will get four."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. The original pangs of attraction were upon him already; she was a rather pretty woman, but something about her cold nature drew him ever closer. Curiosity caused him to wonder if he could win her over. Someone so callous did not seem the ideal candidate to bestow his heart upon, but then again, Gojyo was not one to back down from a challenge. He would just have to come at this from a different angle than he was used to.

Sanzo, meanwhile, had apparently replied with something rude. Gojyo had been far too spaced out to hear the remark, but he snapped back to reality with an uncomfortable bump as Saturo stood up, slamming the palm of his hand onto the tabletop.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to my daughter that way, you-"

"_Father_, you sound like a fool," Yumi snarled. "I can fight my own battles now. I don't need help from you."

Silence followed her remark as Saturo took several deep breaths. A moment passed before he sank slowly back into his chair. "I apologize. I...forgot myself."

"See to it that it does not happen again, Father, lest you embarrass yourself once more," Yumi replied smoothly.

Goku felt a shiver run down his spine. This woman was a scary example of what happened to the only children of a crime lord – they not only became spoiled, but they were also skilled at being rude articulately.

Her father, surprisingly enough, let his eyes drift to his drink. He was an insecure father who longed for his daughter's love and respect. He had let himself become a doormat for her emotions long ago, and she knew it.

Even so, he had kept her under his wing through constant supervision and escorts. He had never allowed her an official boyfriend, and had her followed not matter where she went. Just letting out of his sight to escape the danger of being killed or kidnapped for ransom was odd for him.

"What do you think, Priest Sanzo?" Yumi asked, her violet eyes upon him. The expression on her face was mildly amused, for she knew she had him in a trap. He wanted the scroll, and she wanted to leave home. The deal was as good as done.

Sanzo crossed his arms. "Fine, but only because I want the scroll."

"I accept your purely business terms...but keep in mind that I will not give you the scroll unless you take me to exactly where I want to be."

"And just where would that be?" Hakkai asked politely.

Yumi smiled as she shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. I'll know once I arrive, I suppose."

"Great. Now we've got a monkey _and_ a bitchy chick on board."

Yumi's beautiful eyes glimmered. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. When did you intend on leaving?"

"Shortly after arriving," Gojyo responded with a grin. "So get your shit packed and let's get going."

"Fine," Yumi replied, batting her eyelashes at the half-demon. "I'll be waiting when you leave the restaurant."

True to her word, when they had finished their meal they exited to find Yumi leaning casually against the outside wall. She had changed from her silken kimono into a tight violet tank top and a pair of baggy, black cargo pants. Even though the pants were men's wear, it was obvious that Yumi knew how to dress to draw attention to herself. It did not look like she was carrying any weapons, but she had no less than three daggers on her person at all times, and this was no different.

"Hello there, boys. I trust you had a nice lunch?"

They nodded half-heartedly, remembering that they would have to transport a spoiled rotten girl hundreds of miles across the desert.

"Say goodbye to your personal space," Goku muttered, sighing and casting his eyes downward.

"Goodbye," Gojyo replied quietly.

Yumi watched their mouths carefully while they muttered to one another, reading their lips. It took all her self-control not to snap a retort back at them. Maybe it would be best if she didn't let them in on all of her talents just yet.

On the same note, she'd let them handle the first few demons that attacked, just to see what they were capable of.

They watched as Yumi said goodbye to her father, and Gojyo smirked at the expression on her face when her father hugged her and delivered a kiss to each cheek. She was rather cold and impersonal about her goodbye to her father, and did not look back at him as she walked away.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow at Gojyo. The kappa shrugged in reply.

The five of them clambered into the jeep, and drove off moments later.

"Well...this is gonna be fun."

"Shove it, Goku," snarled the now annoyed Priest Sanzo.

**END CHAPTER**

I tried sushi tonight at dinner, and my brother didn't tell me until after it was in my mouth that I was eating octopus. It really didn't taste all that good. Kind of like a cross between an eraser and a mushroom.

Authoress frolicking casually in the other direction.


	2. Fragility

Forgive me for any typos, but this computer only has Notepad. I'm not at my own home right now, but I can't sleep, so I decided to write. Enjoy! 

**START CHAPTER**

Spending the night asleep to a girl that he hadn't slept with, Gojyo was soon to discover, was somehow more awkward than it would have been if he had. Yumi, although slow to fall asleep, eventually nodded off in the backseat in between Gojyo and Goku. The backseat was quite comical to Hakkai, who was forced to repress a chuckle when he saw how Yumi had tried in vain to distance herself from both Gojyo and Goku. The result was a short expanse of seat in between each person. Gojyo was the left awake long after the others had drifted off. They had chosen a spot just off the road to 'set up camp,' and the jeep had already been surrounded by somewhat of a protective bubble. Hakkai had decided to try making a protective barrier around the group so that they could sleep in peace, and was pleasantly suprised when it worked.

Stretching his arms up above his head, Gojyo tilted his head up to gaze at the stars. At one point, he knew all their names. As he tried to remember some of them, Yumi shifted in her sleep and her head dropped onto his shoulder. He thus took this oppurtunity to appraise her looks in a setting in which she wasn't glaring at him. Her hair had been untwirled from the elegant knot she had earlier, and now fell to, as Gojyo deemed it, breast level. His crimson eyes lingered for quite some time on her chest, and he nodded approvingly. Overall, he dubbed her quite fuckable. There was only one problem with her, he decided, and that was her attitude. Although he would sleep with nearly any woman who said yes, Yumi had a rather cold exterior that made it difficult for Gojyo to like her.

Reaching out a hand, Gojyo brushed Yumi's bangs off her forehead. His hand slid down her face, and he rested his palm on her pale cheek. This woman, he realized, could easily break a man's heart. It was at that point that Gojyo made up his mind to read her character and see if he could break her.

Early the next morning, Yumi awoke to find herself nestled against Gojyo. He had drooped one arm around her, and her head was pillowed comfortably against his shoulder. She was startled to find that her body had welcomed the embrace, and she had completely snuggled up against it.

She was more startled when she realized that Gojyo was awake.

Jerking away from him, Yumi willed herself to assume the mask she always wore in public. Smiles were a rarity for her, mainly because she never found a need for them. Raised as the daughter of a dangerous crime lord, Yumi had not been allowed the liberty of growing up like a normal child. Instead of play dates, she attended formal dinners with her father's friends. Instead of playing with dolls, she learned martial arts and swordplay.

Through all of this, she learned to hide her feelings. Tears could not bend a man who could easily place a gun to his wife's head and pull the trigger. Yumi had been reared to take over her father's legacy as a mob boss, and no woman, no matter who she was, could interfere. For this reason, no one had seen her cry since before her age hit double digits.

Gojyo watched as Yumi's expression melted from shock and surprise to a cold bitterness.

"Sleep well?" he asked momentarily.

Yumi didn't answer, and turned her face away from him. She knew that he had seen the warmth in her eyes as she awoke, warm and comfortable. She had shown him her weakness within hours of meeting him - her longing to be liked, to be loved. Her father had never shown her love. Hugs and kisses were cold and uniform, like a routine. Her mother, in the short years they were together, had loved her. In trying to save Yumi from the life ahead of her, Natsuki Saturo had been murdered.

Willing herself to push the memory back into the confines of her mind, Yumi finally replied, "I did. And yourself?"

"Wonderfully. There's no need to be formal, sweetheart, when you're sleeping in the backseat of a jeep," he added a moment later.

Yumi scowled, but as she couldn't seem to find the right words to reply, held her tongue.

"So," Gojyo started, figuring she was not going to reply, "How exactly did you find that sutra again?"

"I told you once before. I found it in the desert."

"And what were you doing in the desert?"

"None of your fucking business," came the venomous reply.

Gojyo grinned. "There ya go, we're getting less formal by the minute. Since we're getting along so well, mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Yes."

"Well, aren't you sweet."

"...I'm twenty-one," she replied haltingly.

Gojyo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye in time to catch that she looked rather uncomfortable. "Something wrong? You look like someone put a roadkilled animal next to you."

Making a face at the comparison, Yumi replied shortly, "I don't generally do chit-chat with strangers."

"My name's Gojyo. Yours is Yumi. Nice to meet you. Since we're not strangers anymore, you wanna go somewhere kinda private and get to know each other a little bit better?"

Of all the responses Gojyo expected, a sudden right hook directed towards his face wasn't ranked very high on his probability list. He easily caught that fist, and then the second punch she threw. With both hands captured, he did something that he knew would catch her off guard.

He kissed her firmly on the lips, and felt her body tense up. After just long enough for her to realize what had happened, Yumi pulled away, her eyes wide and shocked. She found herself speechless. This half-demon man had just stolen a kiss.

It was pathetic to some people, but Yumi had never been in a relationship with anyone before. She never let anyone get close. Although the kiss hardly counted as her first, it still bothered her to an extreme that she couldn't express in words. For that reason, she stared at him in silence.

Gojyo smirked happily at the now subdued woman before him. Her violet eyes were still full of shock and something that closely resembled pain.

Without warning, she yanked her hands back, leapt over him, and bolted from the jeep. He watched her for only a moment without realizing that she had left the confines of the chi bubble that kept any attacking demons at bay. As soon as that thought occured to him, he took off after her.

Yumi was a rather fast runner, but apparently didn't expect to be followed. After less than a quarter of a mile, she collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her arms. With her ears covered by her arms and her eyes squeezed shut, she had no way of knowing that Gojyo had come racing after her.

In that moment during which Yumi thought she was alone, the tiniest of sobs escaped her lips.

Without being able to help himself, Gojyo came towards her. He placed a hand on her back, and saw the girl freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. Her head snapped up, and before she turned away, he saw her tears.

"You...you followed me," she choked hoarsely.

"Had to. There's dangerous shit out here."

Shakily pushing herself to a sitting position, Yumi took care to keep her face hidden.

Growing sick of her attempts to look like a strong person, Gojyo extended a hand and grabbed her chin. Pulling her head around so she was facing him, he said shortly, "Cut the bullshit. Who are you trying to impress? I don't give a shit if you cry in front of me."

Although her face was towards him, Yumi took great care to avoid locking eyes with him. She couldn't stand it that after such a short time, she had already dropped her carefully constructed mask of inner strength.

Biting her lip, Yumi fumbled for words. "You..won't tell them...will you? The others?"

"Why would they care?"

"Just...don't. Please..." she pleaded miserably. "I never wanted anyone to know."

Gojyo cast her a confused glance. "Know what?"

She finally turned her eyes to his. "How pathetic I am," she answered stonily.

"Crying doesn't make you pathetic, dumb fuck. It makes you human. Now get your ass up, wipe your face, and let's get back to the jeep before any demons find us." Standing up, he offered her a hand of assistance. Instead of taking it, she looked up at him apprehensively.

"What does this make us?" Yumi asked, her face stony.

Gojyo grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "More than strangers."

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry it's so short, but it's 3:30 am, and my stomach hurts.

Review!


	3. The Breakdown

Once more, not my computer. Or house. At least I have spell check this time.

- Okay, note that half of this was written at my cousin's house, and the other half at my house. And also not that it took a long time

**START CHAPTER**

Although she hated the word, Yumi couldn't help feel guilty about the way she treated the Sanzo party over the next few days. The bad mood spurred by a man she had known for twelve hours seeing her weeping had continued, and led to her eventual isolation from everyone around her. Not saying more than a few words at a time was actually backfiring when it came to Sanzo. He enjoyed not having to bother with her sarcastic humor and rude remarks.

Gojyo had tried several times to talk to her, and had elicited the best response yet. She had even made eye contact more than once, and called him several rather creative names.

The guilt overcame her at the end of a week, but instead of apologizing directly, she treated them all to dinner at the most expensive restaurant she could find. The loss of money didn't bother her – it was actually the allowance she had saved over the years, and had a small fortune amassed – even with Goku's voracious appetite. She actually seemed, although the word didn't fit her, pleased to be engaged in a discussion with people her own age. An explanation for the sudden change in mood was never offered, but hints were dropped from time to time.

Yumi mentioned fleetingly that she was sometimes awkward around strangers, and then later spoke of a friend attacked by demons just outside the town limits.

Hakkai, in Yumi's mind considered the most sensible, was not the only one to put two and two together. They were strangers, and three of them were at least part demon, hence her nervousness.

The whole truth, Yumi kept to herself. It was, after all, none of their business that the business deal keeping her hometown safe was partly due to her.

After her friend was attacked, Yumi developed a strong fear for the personal safety of those close to her. As a result, her father paid the demons a hefty bribe to steer clear of the town. Never fully trusting demons, however, Atsumo Saturo made a plan for his daughter to be sent away. Unfortunately, the plan was not enacted soon enough.

A powerful demon lord named Isamu, who would have been of a similar rank to Atsumo were he a human, happened to spy Yumi at one of the negotiations. Her haunting, distrustful eyes were magic to him. It was lust at first sight. He caught her by herself one night, and promised to leave the town alone if she would become his woman. The term disgusted Yumi, and the insult she spat back was enough to make him both desire and loathe her all at once.

By leaving town, she was fairly sure that he would follow, doing more than her father's dirty money ever could. The only downside was that she was risking not only her own life, but the lives of four others who had nothing to do with the situation. In her mind, they were innocents to the chaos that she knew would soon hit.

Her mind was not yet made up about what she would do once Isamu caught them. She was torn between running away in hopes of sparing the Sanzo party, or accepting his demands without a fight.

She selfishly wished that he would just direct his attention to someone else and leave her alone, but her conscience took over whenever that though snuck into her mind to bash it back. She could accept that she had no ties anywhere, and the only person that would have cried upon hearing of her death was already dead herself. Better Yumi than some other girl with a bright future.

Although her own thoughts struck her as being rather morbid and depressing, Yumi couldn't help but think them anyway.

For this reason, all four men – including Sanzo, who just paused to wonder why she'd stopped bitching out Gojyo – noticed that she had become very distant.

When she was by herself, Yumi would sometimes take out the sutra that she had offered in payment for the trip. It was clearly worth enough that the stubborn priest had swallowed his pride upon sight and offered her a ride to an undetermined destination somewhere in the west.

She half considered handing it over to them and apologizing for her initial rudeness, but that much of a character change in that short of a time span was somewhat disconcerting, even to her. Naturally cold in nature, Yumi could picture herself dressed in a bunny suit and tossing confetti far more easily than she could even begin to find the words to apologize. What Yumi was best with was starting and continuing arguments, not trying to excuse herself for anything that came out of her mouth.

On one of these such moments, Gojyo happened upon her. She hurriedly tucked the sutra away, and avoided his gaze. Despite having been traveling with them for nearly two weeks, Yumi still wasn't at ease around any of the Sanzo party.

Unable to think of anything to say, Yumi held her silence as the redhead made himself comfortable on the ground beside her.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked her casually.

"...Thinking."

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Yumi made a face at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we were dating."

Gojyo grinned good-naturedly. "Can I just ask which one of us wears the pants?"

"Me," Yumi replied without hesitation.

As Gojyo chuckled, he couldn't help but notice that she barely even cracked a smile. "You can laugh, you know."

"What?" Yumi turned and fixed him with a confused look.

"Laughing. You know, that thing people do when something funny happens?"

"I know what it _means_, you waste of carbon," she snarled in reply.

"I like talking to you. Your insults are much more intellectual than Monkey Boy's."

"I'm glad you think my IQ is higher than his. It's a real compliment," she replied sarcastically.

Gojyo chuckled, smiling at her. She didn't return the expression, but simply bowed her head and directed her attention to a blade of grass. Tearing it from the ground, she sliced it neatly in half with a fingernail.

Gojyo watched her progress through an entire fistful of grass before plucking the final shreds of greenery from her hand.

"Jesus, woman, quit that already!"

Yumi pulled her hand back towards her stomach. "Sorry..."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, hold up. Did I just hear you _apologize_? Who are you and what have you done with Yumi?"

Yumi shifted abruptly away from him. "I must have spaced out. I'm just...thinking, that's all."

"Still?"

Yumi glared up at him icily. "One is capable of having a thought lasting more than thirty seconds."

Gojyo grinned impishly and shifted back next to her. "There we go, that's more like it."

Yumi sighed and pressed her hand on her forehead, her eyes directed sightlessly ahead of her. "Gojyo...There's something I need to say...just so that I can get it off my shoulders."

"You wanna sleep with me? Okay, just lemme grab something..."

"No, you stupid fucker!" snarled Yumi, punching him hard in the shoulder. "There's a demon after me. His name is Isamu, and if you don't watch yourself, he's going to kill all of us. He's probably been after me ever since we left."

Gojyo was silent. Momentarily, he said, "Just one guy?"

"No, him and the rest of his brainwashed little cronies."

"How many?"

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut, and hugged her arms to her chest.

"I'm gonna guess that means a lot?" Gojyo asked momentarily, interpreting her silence correctly.

Yumi nodded.

Gojyo shrugged one shoulder. "That's not too bad, we've taken on tons of demons before."

Yumi shook her head, agony written upon her face. She looked up at Gojyo desperately. "You don't understand! You have to get out of here. You need to drop me off and _run_. I'm not going to let any of you get hurt because of this. Don't think that means that I care about any of you," she added, catching Gojyo's small smile. "I just don't want the guilt on my head."

Gojyo flung an arm around her shoulder. "Uh huh. I get it. You're starting to like us in ways you're not ready to deal with. The cold hard bitch is letting down her barriers, and she's not sure what to do next. You just can't stand the thought of making friends, can you?"

Yumi pulled away from his touch as though she had been burned, and sprang to her feet, her expression one of extreme emotional pain. "Gojyo, I have to get away from here. Away from all of you! If Isamu finds me – with other men, no less – his rage will be like nothing you've ever dealt with before. Here," she cried, jerking the sutra from her sleeve and thrusting it at Gojyo. "Take it! I've paid my dues, and this is where you get to leave me, Gojyo! This is my stop!"

The noise of her yelling at them had drawn the attention of Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo; all of them were now watching in silence.

Gojyo kept his arms at his sides, not even looking down at the sutra she had pushed into his chest. "No," he replied stonily. "You're not doing this alone. I know what's going to happen if he finds you, Yumi, and even if you don't give a shit, I'm not going to sit idly by while he kills you. Take back that damn sutra, and don't even _try_ giving it to us until the demon after you is dead."

Shocked by his outburst, Yumi stood as though rooted to the spot. "G-Gojyo..."

The half-demon shook his head firmly. Raising his arms, he placed one hand on her cheek, and with the other pushed the sutra back towards Yumi.

"You're not changing my mind on this, no matter how much you bitch. I feel like kicking some demon ass. It's been too quiet lately."

Yumi turned her head away in silence, and unexpectedly she noticed a slight scurrying in the high branches of a nearby tree. Her violet eyes locked upon the glint of an arrowhead a second too late. As she opened her mouth to yell a warning, the arrow imbedded itself into her arm with a sickening thud. Her mouth opened in a gasp, and she fell forward to her knees. With her uninjured arm, she shoved the sutra down the front of her shirt.

She could hear the sounds of the ensuing fight behind her, but her head was spinning. The blood was rushing from the cleaved skin and trickling down her arm. Blindly groping, her fingers hit the arrow shaft. A new wave of pain riddled her body. Gritting her teeth, she seized the arrow shaft and pulled. With a horrible squelching noise, it came loose. She dropped the arrow to the ground and clapped her hand over the wound, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent any tears from escaping. She stayed kneeling until the ground rushed up to meet her, and the world dissolved into blackness.

**END CHAPTER**

I feel really floaty right now...which sounds weird, but I'm in that kind of mood where I could picture myself happily drifting around the neighborhood waving to strangers.


	4. A Demon Scout

Holy shiitake, the last date I have on this story is from November of last year.

I really don't update much, but I have a valid excuse - I'm a college student... who should really be using this time to write a paper that's due soon.

**START CHAPTER**

Yumi had never truly felt pain before. Unluckily, her mind and body chose to accustom her to the feeling, and awakened her as Hakkai was trying to carefully pluck the remaining bits of the shattered arrowhead from her arm.

She was aware that she was upright and seated on the ground, but was unsure of how she got that way. She remembered blackness overtaking her vision, and the soft _thump_ as she hit the ground...

Groggy and confused, she dazedly absorbed bits and pieces of the dialogue that ensued as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Shit, she's awake!"

"Hold her!"

"Yumi, it's gonna be alright. Just stay still."

The last speaker's voice she recognized to be Gojyo, who was also charged with the duty of making sure she didn't move. Shaking like a leaf, Yumi squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best to steady her trembling limbs. Why she had to stay still was beyond her, but the tone Gojyo had used made her fear for the worst. The water demon, she realized, was holding her to his chest in a sort of forceful hug, pinning her torso and one arm down as best he could.

"Yumi?" Hakkai said abruptly and gently. "I need to you stay calm, and perfectly still. There must have been some sort of anticoagulant on the tip of the arrowhead, because the bleeding won't stop. It's lessened due to the way we have your arm, but if you move, the bleeding will pick up again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she croaked.

"Healing chi can only go so far. I can seal the skin, but I still have to remove the toxin, and wrap your arm. I need you to sit still until I come back with bandages. Can you do that?"

"Yes," came the somewhat steadier reply.

Gojyo then bent his head down to speak quietly into her ear, his hot breath tickling the tender flesh. "Are you doin' okay?"

Yumi paused to take a mental assessment of her state of being before answering. "I think so. My left arm is asleep, and the right one aches. And my head is swimming...but other than that, I think I'll live." She was startled to hear an almost dry humor lacing her words.

She had no need to look at Gojyo's face to tell he was smiling, and thus found the next comment necessary.

"Don't think I've forgotten what I said before, Gojyo. When Isamu catches up to me, there'll be hell to pay. I wouldn't be surprised if the demon who shot me was a scout, trying to hurt me just enough that I'd have to stay put for a while. Isamu is coming, and if you give me even the slightest chance, I'll give myself over to him to spare the four of you."

Gojyo seemed briefly startled by the sudden return of brusqueness to Yumi's tone, so she finished, ever so slightly gentler, "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"I thought you said you didn't care about us," Gojyo challenged, amused.

"I don't want your deaths on my conscience," came the slightly muffled, yet tart reply.

"You have a conscience?"

"If I was allowed to move, I'd punch your teeth in," Yumi muttered.

Gojyo laughed lightly, but quickly fell silent as Yumi drew a breath to speak. She hesitated, however, and there was silence.

Finally, she said, her voice so low it was barely audible, "Despite myself...I've started to kind of like you four."

"What?"

"You heard me, and I'm not saying it again."

Gojyo smiled at her stubbornness. "So...anyone specifically? I thought it seemed like a hint or something."

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey."

Pretending to be offended, Gojyo replied, "Hot damn, you're pretty mean to a guy who could move your arm and make you bleed to death."

"It shows I care," Yumi replied shortly. She shut her eyes hard, suddenly feeling rather dizzy and off-balance. "How much blood have I lost?" she asked shakily.

"Not too much," he replied, not wanting her to worry. Turning his crimson eyes to the rivulets of blood staining the dirt, he glanced over to check the progress towards getting bandages. Hakkai was on his way over, his expression stony with practiced calm. He too eyed the blood, and a flicker of nervousness passed over his face. Although the injury itself was not large, perhaps it was worse than Hakkai had initially thought.

Even with an anticoagulant to keep the flow from ceasing, this much blood did not seem typical of a smallish wound.

"Yumi," he said gently, crouching beside her, "I think this is worse than I originally thought. I believe the arrowhead might have severed an artery. I need you to stay calm to keep your heart rate low until I can fix it."

"Just think about something relaxing, like a hot bath or an all you can eat buffet!" Goku offered.

Yumi trembled despite the demon's attempts to quell her fear. To have gone near a major artery, the arrow would have had to be imbedded quite deeply.

_Stay calm, _she thought sternly. _You could hold a smile in front of demon lords and mafia leaders; you can certainly sit calmly while Hakkai plays doctor._

Mental bidding caused Yumi to relax abruptly enough that Gojyo could feel her muscles loosen.

"You okay?" he asked nervously. The way he held her did not allow him to see her face, and if she had slipped into unconsciousness, there were more problems than just her bleeding arm.

"Yes," Yumi whispered. The arm that was not pinned by Gojyo's forceful bear hug slowly wrapped around him, and she pulled herself closer. "I'm just trying to relax."

The group sat in silence until Hakkai announced that he had finished his work. At that point, Gojyo released Yumi from his arms somewhat reluctantly. When their eyes met, he was startled to see no traces of tears in her eyes.

Noticing the glance, Yumi smiled weakly. "Were you expecting me to be crying like a little girl?"

"Only partially," he answered. "By the way, if you're the type to get nauseous easily, don't look at the ground."

Before she had fully comprehended his words, Yumi's gaze fell to the ground.

"Is all of that blood _mine_?" she asked nervously. "That seems like an unhealthy amount to lose."

"It is," Sanzo interjected grumpily. "And some of the spatter hit my damn robes."

"They make you look like a queer anyway."

"Fuck you, Gojyo," the priest snarled in reply, jabbing his middle finger in the air.

Yumi sighed in exhausted relief. She reached up to gently touch her arm, and winced softly. Although healed, the surrounding flesh was still tender. Extending her arm out horizontally, Yumi raised it up and down, and then in a windmill.

_Good. Still flexible._

Almost without realizing it, Yumi removed a pair of daggers from a pocket on her pants, and twirled them in her hands. Grasping both by the blade, she hurled them at a tree alongside the road. Both hit their mark on opposite sides of a knot in the bark. Satisfied, Yumi approached the tree to retrieve her knives, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the Sanzo party.

When she turned around and saw the four pairs of eyes on her, she realized that until that moment, she had given them no reason to believe that she could take care of herself in a dangerous situation.

"Knife throwing?" Goku asked incredulously. "Cool! What else can you do?"

Uncomfortably, Yumi shrugged. "Um...I can juggle?" she offered feebly.

"I didn't know you had any weapons on you," Gojyo exclaimed.

"Wonderful. Now instead of baggage, we have _armed_ baggage," Sanzo grumbled.

"I'm the daughter of a mob boss. Did you honestly think I was utterly helpless?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorta," Gojyo admitted.

"Well, you have the mental capacity of pocket lint." Yumi replied smoothly. "We should get moving again. I think that demon was a scout, and when he doesn't come back, there'll be reinforcements."

"She's right," Sanzo said grumpily. "Let's go."

END CHAPTER

I don't update much, do I?

Well, gimmie a break – college life is slowly killing me.


End file.
